A Parodized Songfic: Pokemon You're My Best Friend
by everyoneisMISunderstood
Summary: In which Max becomes a Pokemon, Brock loves Max, and Fang -or is he Ash- confesses his love for our beloved flock leader. Parody, and very, very strange. You have been warned


**(A/N) Okay. This is my second parody, and it's Pokemon related. Because really, who doesn't love a Pokemon Maximum Ride combo!?!? Eh? Why Pokemon? Well you see, I was looking at people's reviews for MAX and someone said when they read the whole "I choose **_**you**_**, Max," in chapter 19 it reminded them of Pokemon which made me laugh my head off. So this was created. This beautiful piece of art.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MR or the excerpt in this. I'm not profiting, though I wish I was. Ah, woe is me. Don't own Pokemon either. I DO own Cucadoodle though; my friend and I invented it! No seriously, guys!**

**Max POV**

_Fang nodded slowly. "You have to want to be with someone, or it doesn't work. You have to choose."_

_I searched his face wondering if we were still talking about Nudge, and it flew right out of my mind. "Um, and she…" I tried, but my voice trailed off as I got lost in the intensity of Fang's expression._

_He leaned closer. When had he gotten so much bigger than me? Four years ago he'd been a skinny beanpole! Now he was—_

"_I choose _you," _he said very softly, "_Max."

Then it all happened so fast. I started to shrink, and I was transported. I could feel it in my birdy bones. I tried to scream for Fang, but he was laughing maniacally. "Haha… now my dreams of creating my very own Pokemon can finally be realized!"

I felt my body changing, and suddenly I felt weightless. I tried to scream but only weird, meaningless things poured out of my mouth. "Cuca? Cuca?! CUCA!?"

"Calm down, Cucadoodle. It'll all be okay." Fang whispered. "It's time you knew… who I _really_ am."

_Wtf are you talking about!? _I wanted to scream, but more of the nonsense came out of me instead. "Cuca, cuca, CUCADOODLE!"

He tried to soothe me. "Cucadoodle, back to your poke-ball!" I peeped through the little hole so I could watch what Fang was doing.

Out of nowhere, a microphone slid from the sky and into Fang's hand. "Is this thing on? Testing, testing. 1,2,3! Ahem."

The lights dimmed. He got this intense look and a beautiful redhead popped out from behind the corner. "Fang. Er- Ash. It's me! Lissa. Wait, I mean, _Misty._ Listy!"

He glared at her. "Now you've done it!" He held the little ball that contained me up to his face. But then a look of intense passion overcame him as the theme song started and he screamed into the mic, "I wanna be the very best! Like no one ever was!"

… I'm not even going to comment. "To catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause!"

I thought being with me was his cause. Wait. He must be a clone, or brainwashed! This whole thing was just a test! _Why, Jeb, why?_ I thought mournfully before flinching in my ball as Fang screamed some more. "I will travel across the land.  
Searching far and wide!"

Listy's eyes magically changed to hearts as she screamed, "Fash I love you!"

Fash? Fang and Ash… oh my gosh… "Each Pokemon to understand, the power that's inside!"

Some guy walked up to Fash and asked, "Where's the beautiful blonde from before! We can go have children and love like we've never loved before. Oh, Max! You must be mine!" I think his name was Brock…

I tried wiggling around to free myself but it just didn't work. "Cucadoodle! Come on out!"

"Cucadoodle." A mechanical voice said out of nowhere. "The sea cucumber Pokemon." Wait, so I was a freaking sea cucumber? "Cucadoodle is a legendary Pokemon that is very evasive. It's evolved form, Pukadoodle has wings. Cucadoodle is exceedingly fat and throws up its stomach to eat."

Listy sniggered. "That figures. She was always really nasty!"

Ew. That was nasty. "If you don't mind, I'd like to finish my theme song. Ahem." Fash picked me up and coddled me. "Pokemon! It's you and me, I know it's my destiny!"

He hugged me close and said, "Pokemon! Ooh, you're my best friend…"

"Max…Max…you okay, Max?" I shot up and glanced around. "But Fang was- and I wa- and it was- and CUCADOODLE- and there was Lissa- and…"

Gazzy looked at me funny . "It was just a dream, Max. Chill."

I really need to lay off the ice cream before bed.

**(A/N) I felt like writing this before writing something heavier like the last chapter of Everyone Want the Forbidden Fruit. **

**By the way, the Pokemon Screamo is real and I SWEAR it's the funniest song I've heard. Well, that and the Buffet Song and the Slap Chop Rap, all of which you should check out.**


End file.
